Apólogo y Meridiano del Amante
by Strangelet
Summary: Hoy resido en tu muslo derecho, aquí y allá, para necesitarme, para, invisible, ascender hasta tus ciudades y tus pueblos; necesito aterrarme con mi propia rutina, voltear de revés mis remordimientos, porque...
1. I Una feliz ignorancia

**APÓLOGO Y MERIDIANO DEL AMANTE**

_Palidezco y emerjo de un sueño con la diafanidad del galope lunar_

_y el borrado zurear de la paloma. Cielo y tierra, bastiones neblinosos y oportunos _

_para grabar de una buena vez -nunca es tarde para los transidos, _

_los desnudos, los boquiabiertos, los insurrectos, los límpidos, los ebrios- _

_este infinito y giratorio epitafio._

_- Efraín Huerta_

**I. Una feliz ignorancia**

Levantar ligeramente un pie del suelo. Impulsarlo hacia adelante. Apoyar sobre él el peso del cuerpo. Repetir la operación alternando ambos pies hasta llegar al destino deseado.

Cobrando apenas consciencia de que caminaba a través de un parque, de que lloraba en silencio, de que le dolía el brazo con el que arrastraba su baúl y de que comenzaba a llover, concluyó que para ella no existían más los destinos deseados, y con un suspiro de resignación soltó su baúl y se dejó caer pesadamente sobre el columpio más cercano.

Se dio cuenta de que aún llevaba la varita fuertemente sujeta entre sus dedos temblorosos y aquella fotografía muggle que no se atrevió a dejar atrás. La extendió, y al mirarla se convenció una vez más de que había hecho lo correcto; ellos no debían verse involucrados de ninguna forma en una guerra que no les correspondía y en la cual ella se sentía cada vez más impotente, incapaz siquiera de revelar a sus amigos sus propios temores. Ella era fuerte, era valiente, era leal… era una Gryffindor, y como tal moriría, sin dar lugar a que sus padres sufrieran una pérdida tan grande.

Todos en la Orden del Fénix evitaban hablar de ello, pero la muerte de Dumbledore había supuesto el golpe más duro para todos. Sin él guiándolos en la lucha, las esperanzas de una victoria sobre eran cada vez más vagas; todos lo sabían aunque jamás alguien se atreviera a mencionarlo. Él era el pilar de todas sus causas. Toda la luz, los ánimos, las expectativas, la alegría, los caramelos de limón se habían ido cuando se extinguieron a traición aquellos ojos infantiles velados por más de cien años de la vida más noble de la que haya sido testigo.

_El pilar de todas las causas. Incluso de las perdidas_, se dijo al recrear la muerte de Dumbledore a manos de Severus Snape, aquel a quien en vida hubiera defendido ante todo y ante todos, incluso ante aquellos que hubieran dado su vida para salvarle Y se permitió cuestionarse por primera vez si esta guerra no era también una causa perdida, si no sería mejor unirse a la feliz ignorancia en la que había sumido a sus padres, donde los destinos deseados se llamaban Australia, donde la magia fuera sólo un elemento de ficción y Hermione Granger fuera sólo el nombre que su subconsciente hubiera elegido darle en aquella pesadilla surrealista a la hija de los ahora señores Wenkins. Donde no hubiera guerras ni muertes que lamentar. Donde no existieran los mortífagos ni Voldemort… ni los Colegios Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería… ni Harry o Ron…

Un fuerte sollozo peligrosamente parecido a un aullido lastimero brotó de sus labios por primera vez en la noche al darse cuenta del rumbo que estaban tomando sus pensamientos; había hecho lo correcto, y dudarlo siquiera le hizo sentir vil y cobarde. Sus padres estaban a salvo por el momento, y ella daría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para que el mundo volviera a ser un lugar donde todos pudieran estarlo también. Se pasó por la cara la manga de su sweater empapado por la lluvia en un intento vano de enjugar sus lágrimas y se aferró a las cadenas del columpio antes de comenzar a mecerse como cuando era una niña y sus padres la miraban sonriéndole desde alguna banca de ese mismo parque. No quería ir todavía a Grimmauld Place, no estaba lista. Aún necesitaba atesorar recuerdos de tiempos mejores que le dieran fuerza en la guerra. Aún necesitaba sentirse sólo Hermione Granger, indiferente de las guerras y de los peligros, de las maldiciones imperdonables, de los pasos a su espalda, de la varita que le apuntaba a menos de dos metros de distancia.

De los ojos oscuros que la enfocaban ocultos tras una cortina de cabello negro y grasiento.


	2. II Cuarenta y Dos Minutos

**APÓLOGO Y MERIDIANO DEL AMANTE**

_De ningún modo te muevas. _

_No hay necesidad de ser cauteloso._

**II. Cuarenta y Dos Minutos**

Tenía que ser liberador.

Estuvo segura de que iba a serlo cuando comenzó a balancear sus piernas hacia adelante y hacia atrás, meciéndose cada vez más alto -como cuando sus padres la observaban desde una banca cercana-. Estuvo a punto de serlo cuando elevó su rostro al cielo y cerrando los ojos permitió que la lluvia intentara lavarle aquella sensación pesada y pegajosa que la cubría por entero y que se colaba en su boca y en su nariz haciendo que su pecho se oprimiera y que un nudo se formara en su garganta. Estuvo a un segundo de volver a respirar con libertad cuando aquel sentimiento comenzó a disiparse y algo aplastante y eléctrico impactó de lleno en su columna haciéndole abrir los ojos con violencia mientras se extendía por todo su cuerpo eliminando cualquier control que pudiera tener sobre su vientre, sobre su pecho inflamado por la sorpresa, sobre sus brazos, sobre sus piernas, sobre cada uno de los delgados dedos aferrados a las cadenas y sobre sus párpados que no pudieron cerrarse cuando, aterrorizada, reconoció los efectos del _petrificus totalus_ y el sonido de unas pisadas lúgubres y cansadas a su espalda.

Hubiera sido liberador.

Pudo haberlo sido si tan sólo ella hubiera podido cerrar los ojos, porque por un segundo aquel abandono de sí misma se le antojó la cosa más reconfortante del mundo, y porque hacía un par de horas que la idea de morir a manos de un mortífago no le resultaba tan desagradable después de todo. Esa noche había renunciado a cosas mucho más importantes que su vida, pero definitivamente no quería ver; no quería enfrentarse a su propia muerte, porque sabía que cualquier cosa que viera no sería más que un recordatorio de aquella guerra y de su propia cobardía, de que había fallado y de que no era tan valiente como todos -hasta ella- habían creído. De que, después de todo, muy en el fondo siempre había pensado que debió haber sido una Ravenclaw y no una Gryffindor.

Quizá fue por eso que cuando su asesino (era lista, sabía que lo era) pasó por su lado para situarse frente a ella no pensó siquiera en intentar echarse a temblar. Al ver a Severus Snape, antiguo profesor de Pociones de Hogwarts, cabeza de Slytherin, fugitivo por la muerte de Albus Dumbledore, mortífago declarado, lo único que surcó su mente fue la idea de que su corazón se movía por el resto de su cuerpo, corriendo en vez de sus piernas, retorciéndose en vez de sus brazos y oprimiéndose por sus párpados que no podían aislar de su vista aquella figura lánguida y oscura que la observaba calladamente mientras la inercia seguía meciéndola hacia adelante y hacia atrás y ella teorizaba acerca de cosas tan absurdas como que los latidos de su corazón compensaban la falta de movimiento de todo su cuerpo.

Los ojos se le humedecieron con más fuerza que antes (_es la reacción lógica de un cuerpo ante la falta de lubricación por parpadeo_, se convenció girando sus ojos hacia el cielo sin notarlo apenas), y por primera vez en la noche las ganas de reírse de sí misma fueron más, mucho más grandes que las de llorar por sus padres que ya no la conocían. Estaba segura de que, de haber podido, habría reído como nunca en su vida, porque después de todo la situación era, por lo menos, ridícula; ella estaba ahí, balanceándose como una idiota, completamente inmovilizada (salvo por su corazón y por sus ojos, se acababa de dar cuenta) ante una persona que no conforme con haberla humillado a su antojo durante su estancia en Hogwarts ahora iba ahí a matarla y que seguramente creería que lloraba, por miedo, miedo de él, miedo de cualquier cosa. Por eso se obligó a mantenerle la mirada en un último alarde de valentía injustificada, sin notar que jadeaba ruidosamente y que había dejado de llover. El columpio dejaba de mecerse y la mirada de Snape brilló de una forma inquietante; estaba completamente indefensa.

No se sorprendió cuando él se acercó más al columpio y lo detuvo por las cadenas, muy cerca de sus manos pero cuidándose de no llegar a tocarlas (_la sangre sucia sólo es aceptable cuando corre por el suelo_, rió para sí misma), y de pronto una niebla caliente y cavernosa frente a sus narices, una voz oscura y profunda, tan intimidante, tan cansada... bajó la vista hacia sus piernas juntas y rígidas sobre aquel columpio.

- _No sea idiota y tranquilícese, Granger. Míreme_ - ella obedeció, más por vestigios del respeto a un profesor que ya no lo era que por ganas -. _La soltaré. Le entregaré mi varita si eso le da cierta... ilusión de ventaja _- intentó ignorar el tono burlón que aún se colaba a través de su voz... se escuchaba tan cansada...-. _Pero debe estar tranquila y escuchar todo lo que tengo que decir... Si está dispuesta mire dos veces hacia abajo; si no, hágalo dos veces a la derecha y me marcharé pensando que es usted verdaderamente estúpida al desperdiciar la oportunidad de obtener información tan importante para la guerra._

No supo por qué lo hizo. Quizá fue el eco que las palabras "información" y "guerra" causaban en su cabeza. Quizá el hecho de que ya no tenía nada que perder. Lo vio a los ojos intentando descifrar qué pretendía, pero no encontró nada más que oscuridad y algo extraño e inquietante que no pudo definir. Dirigió su mirada hacia abajo, notando cómo la pose antes altiva y suficiente se había vuelto cansada y resignada. La levantó de nuevo hacia sus ojos, y algo expectante pareció insinuarse en el iris negro cuando, despacio, volvió la mirada a las rodillas gastadas de sus jeans muggles.

- _Finite incantatem_... - Su voz no era más que un susurro incrédulo tras el cual Hermione inclinó su torso hacia un lado, sosteniéndose fuertemente de las cadenas y vomitando todas las impresiones de esa noche en un líquido amargo y amarillento que salía de su boca entre toses y jadeos.

Le dio tiempo para componerse. De su boca no salió una sola palabra hasta que ella se incorporó, aún sobre el columpio, y, limpiándose la boca con la manga de su sweater volvió a enfrentar su mirada de forma casi desafiante.

- _¿Por qué, Granger?_ - Todavía un susurro, una cansada inquietud.

- _Porque ya no queda nada que perder._

- _No_ - corrigió él, señalando la fotografía de sus padres que ella apretaba aún con su mano derecha mientras le ofrecía su varita, tal y como lo había prometido -. _¿Por qué?_

Hermione sonrió rechazando la varita (no le importaba demasiado estar en desventaja), sabiendo que sonaría estúpido, y que él sería la última persona en el mundo que podría comprenderlo, sin detenerse a pensar en por qué se sinceraba de esa forma con un asesino y un traidor como él. - _Para que no quedara nada que perder_ - y luego un silencio tan grande que parecía algo físico que tenía que ser roto. - _¿Qué es lo que quiere?_

- _Que me escuche._

- _¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?_

- _Porque si usted, Granger, y sus dos valientes escuderos pretenden hacer algo distinto a una gran estupidez en esta guerra, necesitarán seguir, por primera vez en sus vidas, las indicaciones que yo les dé._

Estuvo tentada a reírse una vez más. A gritarle. A volver a vomitar. Pero ya no tenía fuerzas para nada, y simplemente exhaló fuertemente.

- _¿Por qué habríamos de confiar en usted, profesor?_

- _No le pido que confíe en mí, Granger._

- _¿Entonces qué quiere?_

- _Le... pido..._ -le costaba tanto pronunciar esa palabra- _que confíe en Dumbledore._ - y fue completamente consciente de lo que se avecinaba-.

- _Disculpe, profesor..._ - le respondió ella con los ojos empañados y una sonrisa casi demente en el rostro- _¿ha dicho usted Dumbledore? ¿Ha dicho usted que le hagamos caso por voluntad del hombre al que usted asesinó?_

- _Si terminara de escuchar, Granger, si por una vez en su vida dejara de interrumpir a las personas creyendo en medio de todo ese ego que la caracteriza a usted y a sus amigos que es conocedora absoluta de la verdad, podría dejar de hacer estupideces y ver las cosas como son. En unos momentos atacarán el cuartel de la Orden. El único lugar seguro es Hogwarts; Minerva y el resto del personal permanecen ahí, las medidas de seguridad se han reforzado al máximo para el próximo comienzo de curso. Si de verdad quiere comprender las cosas, vaya a Hogwarts y en mis habitaciones encontrará en mi pensadero todo lo que necesita saber para comprobar mis lealtades. La contraseña es "juramento inquebrantable"._

Estaba mareada, no podía entender nada; su cabeza era sólo un cúmulo de palabras entrelazadas sin ningún sentido comprobable.

_- ¿Por qué yo, profesor? ¿Por qué no Ron, por qué no Harry, si es él quien debe vencerlo?_ – le cuestionó agotada.

_- Porque la creí un poco más inteligente que ellos, Granger. Al parecer me equivoqué._

Aún así, no tenía sentido. No cuando había miembros de la Orden más experimentados, más inteligentes, más cerca de Hogwarts que ella...

_- ¿Por qué no se lo pidió a la profesora McGonagall?_

Snape le sonrió de lado, recuperando un poco su postura de antes, cuando era temido y respetado a partes iguales, satisfecho como siempre de saberse a punto de sorprender desagradablemente a alguien - _Porque por alguna razón, señorita Granger, Albus creyó que era conveniente que sólo el trío dorado supiera de la existencia de los horrocruxes._

Muda. Se quedó completamente muda; ella ya lo sabía, sabía que Dumbledore no quería que nadie más se enterase, sabía que Voldemort no le confiaría esa información a nadie.

- _Profesor... -_ habló por fin, con un hilo de voz que se hizo nudo en su garganta una vez más -_ ¿en cuánto tiempo atacarán la mansión...?_

_- En cuarenta y dos minutos._

Tenía planeado no poner una sola nota de autor a lo largo del fic, pero creo que debo sincerarme: la verdad es que si bien no me arrepiento de haber publicado este fanfic en primer lugar, sí creo que fue el momento menos indicado; acabo de comenzar semestre en mi carrera, acabo de notar tardíamente que si bien no soy fanática de Harry Potter, sí estoy completamente enamorada de algunos de sus personajes y que, en realidad, fue un error gigantesco haber comenzado con un fanfic largo porque, aunque me sobren las palabras, ando bastante escasa de ideas, y por ser mi primer proyecto en mucho tiempo le tengo ya el cariño suficiente como para querer que pase de una búsqueda de horrocruxes y un par de besos entre Hermione y Snape (que los habrá de todas formas). Me hubiera gustado haber hecho algo más original, pero ya veremos cómo se encausa esto, que siempre hay maneras.

Muchas gracias a las personas que se han detenido a leer, y muchas más a las personas que se tomaron el tiempo para comentar. Sé que lo más atrayente de todo esto es quizá el título y el _summary_, y son, respectivamente, el título y un fragmento de un poema de Efraín Huerta (poeta mexicano no tan reconocido como debería) que simplemente me encanta y que iré dejando por fragmentos debajo del título de la historia y arriba del título del capítulo.

Gracias una vez más a quienes leen, y muchos besos desde acá.

S.

P.S. Ya activé la opción de recibir_ reviews_ anónimos.


	3. III El Cuartel Herido

**APÓLOGO Y MERIDIANO DEL AMANTE**

_El guerrero es ahora una hormiga colérica._

_El guerrero es voraz, débil y solemne._

**III. El Cuartel Herido**

_- No puede ser_… - susurró para sí Hermione Granger, las manos aferradas a las cadenas del columpio y los ojos fijos al suelo. – _No_ – y fijó su vista en el hombre frente a ella. - _Nadie ajeno a la orden puede entrar a la mansión Black; el encantamiento Fidelio… el profesor Dumbledore era el guardián… con su muerte, sólo quienes conocíamos el secreto podemos revelar su ubicación, y nadie de la Orden…_ - pero se detuvo, el volumen de una terrible certeza inflamándole el pecho y los lagrimales. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan ingenua? – _Usted… ¿por qué?... ¡¿por qué?!_

Severus Snape no se inmutó cuando la chica se levantó del columpio y se abalanzó hacia él, toda furia, gritos, llanto, puños, uñas, bofetadas. No presentó el menor indicio de reacción cuando le insultó con palabras que nadie jamás podría pensar en atribuir siquiera a la boca de la mejor estudiante que Hogwarts hubiera visto en años; siempre llena de tecnicismos, de palabras rebuscadas, de tanta razón para definir las propiedades de un bezoar como para hacerle saber cuán despreciable y bastardo era. Pese a todo, pocas veces decía cosas que él no supiera de antemano. Por eso no intentó decir ni hacer nada en medio de una situación que en otras circunstancias hubiera encontrado incluso divertida. Se limitó a mantenerse firme ante el ligero peso de sus golpes en su cara y en su pecho, y a asirla por las axilas para colocarla de vuelta en el columpio cuando la chica, simplemente, se derrumbó a sus pies entre llantos, espasmos y susurros inteligibles.

Suspiró y se arrodilló frente a ella para que sus ojos entrasen en el campo visual de Granger.

- _Tendré que petrificarla de nuevo si sigue así _– dijo en voz baja, pero suficientemente audible para que ella le mirara a los ojos con una expresión de rabia como pocas veces se le había visto. – _Era cuestión de tiempo que alguien revelara la ubicación del cuartel de la Orden. Piénselo. Intente pensar, Granger_ –.

- _Nadie en la Orden sería tan cobarde como para traicionarnos así_ – escupió.

De nuevo algo que él sabía perfectamente. - _Tiene hasta cierto punto algo de razón, Granger, pero no está pensando_ – y se irguió de nuevo frente a ella. – _Quizá nadie de la Orden lo haría, pero dígame… ¿qué pasaría si alguien ajeno, alguien que desprecia a los impuros, a los sangre sucia, a los traidores a la sangre, hubiera recibido también el secreto? ¿Alguien… tan estúpidamente Black que no es capaz de darse cuenta de que ante todos sus ideales no es más que un insecto al servicio de quienes se piensan superiores? Y, sobretodo, alguien que odia a cierto trío de mocosos insolentes merodeando por la mansión que adora._

- _Kreacher… - dijo en apenas una exhalación. – _Pero él… Sirius dejó la mansión a Harry…

_- Esa odiosa criatura, señorita Granger, sirve lealmente a esa –no menos odiosa- familia y comparte sus ideales desde mucho antes de que usted, el joven Potter, o incluso sus padres hubieran nacido. ¿Qué le hace pensar que preferiría obedecer a un mocoso insufrible y mestizo antes que a los últimos Black… dignos del apellido?_ – pronunció con sorna y un dejo de asco.

Intentó encontrar algo que refutar; se negaba obstinadamente a creer que un elfo pudiera hacer algo así. Ellos eran víctimas de los magos, eran ellos quienes sufrían por sus acciones. No había una sola razón para creer que podría ser al revés. Pero tuvo que terminar rindiéndose a la evidencia; todo el tiempo que había pasado en la mansión Black le había dejado clara la posición de Kreacher con respecto a su presencia en el recinto de _la antigua y noble casa Black. Toujours Pur._

_- Los Malfoy…_ - aceptó ya con resignación.

_- Ha estado paseándose mucho últimamente por una de las mansiones donde se ocultan Draco y Narcissa – _asintió Snape. _- Procuro estar ahí lo suficiente como para evitar que cometa alguna estupidez. Ellos confían enteramente en mí, pero por alguna razón él no; se niega a revelar información cuando estoy ahí. Si ese estúpido elfo dijera algo acerca de la Orden, yo me enteraría únicamente al ser castigado por no hablar antes, y no habría ninguna posibilidad de que la Orden fuera avisada con antelación, o de que el Señor Oscuro siguiera confiando en mí. Realmente no tuve otra opción, Granger._

Hermione únicamente suspiró, cansada de intentar dar con un error en todo lo que le decía Snape. Realmente no quería creerle, y definitivamente jamás confiaría en él, pero ya antes había avisado a la Orden de los ataques mortífagos poco antes de que ocurrieran, y desechar la información era algo que no podía permitirse en los tiempos que corrían.

_- ¿Qué debo hacer, profesor? –_ le preguntó con la voz cansada.

_- Vaya inmediatamente a la mansión Black y disponga todo lo necesario para huir hacia Hogwarts. No sea evidente, no dé la alarma directamente, y mucho menos se le ocurra mencionar que se encontró conmigo. No quisiera morir a manos de uno de esos brillantes aurores a los que les estoy salvando el pellejo. Al menos no antes de que sepan la verdad…_ – murmuró mirando hacia un punto perdido en el horizonte.

_- Profesor… -_ vaciló la voz de Hermione, tras lo cual una ligera inclinación de la cabeza de Snape la invitó a continuar. _– Estamos solos. Harry, Ron y yo… estamos solos en la mansión… - _y no pudo evitar dejar entrever una porción del miedo que sentía.

El silencio que siguió a sus palabras no fue de ninguna forma esperanzador.

- _Entonces será mejor que se dé prisa. Escriba a Minerva una nota alertándole de la sospecha de un ataque, pero recuerde no mencionarme en ella_ – y apuntó su varita hacia ella. – _Le quedan veintitrés minutos._

Y Snape, el columpio, las bancas y el parque se disolvieron en un remolino violento que se disipó cuando aterrozó de rodillas al suelo, la piel sangrando y el baúl cayendo pesadamente a su lado frente al número 12 de Grimmauld Place.

Se levantó haciendo acopio de fuerzas, intentando mantener la vista al frente y soportar el presentimiento de estar siendo observada erizándole los vellos finos de la nuca mientras, arrastrando su baúl, caminaba hacia la puerta.

Al cruzar el umbral, no se sorprendió de ver a Harry y a Ron esperándola despiertos en los sillones de la estancia; debían estar preocupados. La calidez de sentirse bajo techo y de ver dos rostros familiares acercarse, moviendo los labios y gesticulando –_están hablando_, se dijo- mientras la rodeaban con sus brazos casi provoca que se olvidara de su encuentro con Snape, que lo tomara todo como una pesadilla grotesca a la cual no debía prestar la menor atención. Las voces resonaban en la cabeza de Hermione como un murmullo lejano y adormecido. Aunque lo intentó, fue completamente incapaz de darles algún sentido, y entonces recordó lo que debía hacer.

_- Harry –_ habló por encima de las voces de sus amigos. -_ Necesito usar a Hedwig._

Y sin esperar una respuesta, salió corriendo rumbo a las escaleras de la mansión.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

_- Phineas –_ se dirigió la profesora McGonagall al retrato colgado en la pared del que ahora era su despacho. _– Ve a tu cuadro en la mansión Black y notifícanos acerca de cualquier cosa fuera de lo normal._

Y volvió a leer la nota que la lechuza de Harry Potter había llevado hasta sus cuartos privados mientras, Alastor Moody, Nymphadora Tonks y Remus Lupin aparecían en la habitación circular visiblemente contrariados.

_- ¿Qué ha ocurrido? –_ preguntó Nymphadora Tonks conteniendo un bostezo y rascándose la punta de la nariz.

McGonagall le tendió la nota con la mano temblorosa.

"_Alguien ha revelado la ubicación del cuartel. Atacarán en aproximadamente 15 minutos"_

Tonks se giró hacia Lupin y posteriormente hacia Moody, cuestionándoles con la mirada, antes de comenzar a hablar, intentando escoger correctamente las palabras.

_- Podría… podría ser una trampa. Ni siquiera sabemos quién ha enviado la nota._

_- La ha traído la lechuza de Potter. Y la caligrafía… es la letra de Hermione Granger, Tonks. _

_- De ser una trampa… -_ reflexionó Lupin, pero fue interrumpido por la sentencia áspera de Alastor.

_- Los han capturado._

Y asintieron en silencio, completamente despiertos y observando atentamente un marco vacío a la espera de Phineas Black, la calma sólo rota por el incesante movimiento del ojo mágico de Alastor Moody dentro de su órbita.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

_- Sabes bien, Severus, que no me gusta enviarte a misiones tan… bajas –_ siseó la voz aguda de Lord Voldemort mientras su mano blanca y cadavérica acariciaba lánguidamente la gigantesca cabeza de Nagini. Le dieron ganas de vomitar _- … pero al parecer, una vez más eres el único de mis sirvientes que, efectivamente sirve para algo. Faltan cinco minutos –_ dijo, y dirigiéndose al círculo de mortífagos que les rodeaban, alzó la voz _- y más vale que regresen todos. Su incompetencia debe ser castigada con propiedad. Puedes levantarte, Severus._

Severus Snape se levantó con una ligera inclinación de cabeza, intentando no mirar a la patética figura frente a él, más por asco que por temor o respeto. Se encontraba debilitado, lo suficiente como para no poder atacar personalmente a la Orden del Fénix. En vez de ello, Harry Potter y compañía le serían traídos para que hiciera con ellos lo que le viniera en gana. Pudo disimular un ligero escalofrío; sabía perfectamente el tipo de cosas que le venían en gana.

Paseó su vista por los rostros descubiertos de los diez mortífagos encomendados para la misión. Todos se encontraban serios, acaso temerosos. Sólo Bellatrix Lestrange sonreía abiertamente pasando su lengua por los afilados bordes de su dentadura, paladeando ya la sangre vertida de la lucha.

_- Es hora –_ su voz extrañamente ronca y ajena justo antes de colocarse la máscara.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Fue cosa de unos cuantos segundos el que Harry y Ron comprendieran por qué Hermione Granger caminaba nerviosa pero decididamente alrededor de la sala con la varita bien en alto. De un momento a otro, un silencio espeso y asfixiante inundó la habitación, la casa completa, sólo para dar paso al ruido estremecedor de las paredes vibrando, de los cristales rompiéndose; de la casa entera latiendo al tiempo que la luz palpitaba y gritos y una risa demente se colaban por sus grietas.

_- Mortífagos… -_ susurró Ron, juntando su espalda con las de Harry y Hermione en medio de la habitación, blandiendo todos sus varitas.

El cuartel general de la Orden del Fénix se revolvía visiblemente herido.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

_- Están atacando el cuartel, profesora –_ informó Phineas Black haciendo una reverencia al aire. McGonagall, Lupin, Tonks y Moody habían desaparecido.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Las últimas defensas de la mansión se vencieron. Como una niebla oscura entraron una decena de mortífagos montados en costosas escobas guiados por Severus Snape, y una confusión de luces, gritos, hechizos y carcajadas inundó por completo la estancia; sólo se escuchó claramente la voz chillona de Bellatrix Lestrange saboreando lentamente el placer de pronunciar dos de sus palabras favoritas mientras apuntaba a alguno de los Gryffindors, que apenas podían defenderse en medio del caos.

_- Avada… Kedav… - _y un grito agudo y furioso cuando su varita escapó de sus manos.

_- ¡El Señor Oscuro los quiere con vida, estúpida! –_ le gritó la ronca voz de Snape, humillándola; lo odiaba, lo odiaba casi tanto como lo admiraba.

Y de la misma forma en que los mortífagos irrumpieron, bastó un solo segundo para que aparecieran cuatro de los miembros más valiosos de la Orden del Fénix, neutralizando por un momento al enemigo y desapareciendo enseguida, llevándose con ellos a Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger y Harry Potter.

Un bramido de frustración escapó de la garganta de Bellatrix Lestrange, y sólo entonces Severus Snape pudo respirar tranquilo.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

_- ¡Debimos habernos quedado a pelear! – _gritó furiosa Tonks de regreso en el despacho de la directora; la destrucción de la mansión Black había supuesto también la destrucción de los últimos recuerdos de Sirius, el último de sus habitantes y el único que había valido la pena.

_- No íbamos preparados para luchar, Dora, y nos superaban en número –_ le dijo suavemente Remus Lupin acariciando su hombro en un intento de reconfortarla; si bien no compartía el sentimiento (la mansión Black era cuna también de toda clase de infamias y crueldades), era completamente capaz de comprenderlo.

_- Hay otras cosas que tomar en cuenta por ahora –_ se hizo escuchar la voz autoritaria de Minerva McGonagall, y se dirigió a los tres adolescentes, unos más confundidos que otros. _- ¿Cómo estaban enterados del ataque?_

Y, comenzando por las de Harry y Ron, todas las miradas se posaron en una castaña empequeñecida por primera vez ante la sensación abrumadora de no poder responder a la pregunta de un profesor.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

No me gusta absolutamente nada escribir escenas con un número de personajes tal que no es sencillo profundizar en cada uno de ellos (generalmente, nunca son más de dos). Me declaro también completamente incompetente para escenas de acción o similares.

Aún así, gracias por leer; en los próximos capítulos algo más trascendente irá cobrando forma.

S.


	4. IV Motivos Ocultos

**APÓLOGO Y MERIDIANO DEL AMANTE**

_Y me suplicó que lo tomara, que, tal vez,_

_allí encontraría, yo, la razón de mi ignorancia,_

_de su conducta y de su sabiduría._

_Tal vez._

**IV. Motivos Ocultos**

_- ¿Debo suponer entonces que los señores Weasley y Potter no estaban enterados al respecto? _– preguntó la profesora McGonagall, alzando una ceja y clavando la mirada en la figura encogida de una Hermione Granger completamente confundida que miraba hacia el suelo con el ceño fruncido y cientos de cuestiones rondando por su cabeza; jamás confiaría en Severus Snape, pero debía reconocer que le había alertado oportunamente acerca de un ataque que tres adolescentes solos no estaban en condiciones de eludir. Jamás traicionaría a la Orden, pero no podía descartar la pequeña posibilidad de que quizá su antiguo profesor realmente trataba de ayudarlos. No quería mentir, pero no podía desperdiciar la oportunidad de obtener más información para su labor. Sopesó sus opciones, y no le llevó mucho tiempo decidir cuál tomar.

- _No, profesora. Harry y Ron no sabían nada del ataque_ – dijo mirándola a los ojos por primera vez, evitando cuidadosamente las miradas sorprendidas de sus amigos y las sospechosamente interrogantes de los otros tres magos.

_- ¿Y cómo es que tú sí lo sabías, Hermione?_ – le preguntó de nuevo McGonagall, suavizando el tono de su voz.

Volvió bajar la vista al suelo, concentrándose en encontrar las palabras que debía pronunciar. Tras un leve momento de titubeo, le devolvió decididamente la mirada y por fin respondió.

_- De verdad quisiera hacerlo, profesora, pero no puedo responderle. Le ruego que me disculpe._

_- Sí puedes hacerlo, Hermione, es importante. Por favor dinos, ¿quién te ha advertido?_

_- Discúlpeme, profesora…_ - insistió pausadamente, intentando ser lo más clara posible – _de verdad, nada me gustaría más que decírselo, pero por el momento no puedo hacerlo._

La profesora McGonagall negó despacio con la cabeza y, con cierto deje de resignación, se giró hacia Lupin y los dos aurores para interrogarlos con la mirada; Nymphadora Tonks suspiró ligeramente y se encogió de hombros, mientras el licántropo asentía seriamente observando a la directora en un gesto de mutuo entendimiento. Sólo el legendario auror rompió el pesado silencio que se ciñó sobre el despacho.

_- No es nada que unas gotas de Veritaserum no puedan arreglar, Minerva_ – dijo observando con recelo a Hermione, que se revolvió inquieta ante la sensación escalofriante de su ojo mágico fijo en su frente, como intentando ver sus pensamientos.

_- No es necesario, Alastor_ – le censuró Remus, y volvió su atención hacia la castaña, que le devolvió la mirada agradecida _-. Sólo dinos algo, Hermione… ¿lo supiste por conducto de uno de los nuestros, o… fue información sembrada por algún mortífago?_

Maldijo por lo bajo ante las implicaciones de la pregunta y la capacidad de Lupin para ponerla en una situación comprometida. Cualquiera que fuera su respuesta, en todos los casos sólo representaría la confirmación de algo que ella estaba consciente que empezaban a sospechar, y no quería descubrirse de ese modo porque, siendo sincera consigo misma, ni ella sabía el por qué encubría a su exprofesor de pociones tan celosamente. Lo cierto es que no podría hablar sino hasta después de haber corroborado lo que aquel le había dicho esa noche, y no podía arriesgar cualquier tipo de información acerca de los horrocruxes por más que su instinto primario hubiese sido precisamente tratar el asunto con la jefa de su casa.

_- No lo sé, profesor… la verdad es que no lo sé…_

Y no hizo falta nada más, porque la sinceridad de su respuesta sólo volvía certezas las teorías que cada cual en ese despacho se había planteado. Porque todos, en algún momento, dudaron de la misma forma en torno a la misma persona; porque toda esa ambigüedad sólo podía tener cabida en la desagradable e indescifrable figura de Severus Snape. Porque todos llegaron en algún momento a pensar que podría ser alguien, si no bueno, sí mucho menos ruin de lo que era en realidad. Porque algunos incluso llegaron a pensar que podía tratarse de un elemento valioso para la Orden, de un hombre valiente entregado por completo a su labor de espía. Pero no lo era –al menos no para el bando correcto-, y resultaba terriblemente perturbador que la alumna más brillante que había visto Hogwarts en mucho tiempo lo dudara siquiera a estas alturas, a tan poco tiempo del asesinato que cometió contra Dumbledore, a tan poco tiempo de la que fuera su más grande traición.

Porque Severus Snape era sin duda un asesino y un traidor, pero también era el más brillante actor que se hubiera conocido jamás en el mundo mágico, y todos esos años al servicio del director no habían sido más que la obra maestra de un hombre que manejaba las palabras con la misma destreza que el fuego que ardía debajo del caldero. Sin embargo, Hermione Granger era una joven racional, lo suficientemente inteligente como para no dejarse convencer por motivos menores, y aún así, se veía totalmente decidida a no revelarlos. Por eso nadie se atrevió a ir más allá. Por el momento, los muchachos estaban seguros en Hogwarts, y si bien se habían perdido algunas cosas materiales en el ataque a la mansión Black, nadie salió siquiera herido. Al menos por ahora, no había peligro.

_- Será mejor que vayan a descansar a su torre; la Señora Gorda les dará una contraseña provisional_ – se dirigió McGonagall hacia los adolescentes para luego girarse hacia Lupin, Tonks y Moody -. _Me temo que nosotros tendremos que quedarnos un rato más; espero que no les importe._

Los tres asintieron mientras el trío dorado se dirigía hacia la puerta.

_- Minerva, ¿no crees que pudo haberse aparecido en Hogwarts aprovechando el momento en que fue desactivado el encantamiento anti-apariciones?_ – preguntó Tonks en voz baja, intentando que los chicos no la escucharan.

_- No, Tonks_ – respondió cansadamente Hermione bajo el umbral de la puerta sin girarse siquiera a verla -. _Él estuvo todo el tiempo en la mansión. Desarmó a Bellatrix cuando intentó lanzarme una maldición letal justo antes de que llegaran _– y sin más, salió cerrando la puerta tras de sí, y tapó sus ojos con sus manos por un momento antes de poder enfrentarse a la mirada interrogante de Ron y la furiosa de el niño que vivió.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

_- ¿Y bien, Hermione?_ – le preguntó por fin Harry Potter una vez que el acceso a la sala común de Gryffindor se hubo cerrado, dejando del otro lado a una enfadada y confundida Señora Gorda. Tenía el ceño fruncido y los ojos verdes entrecerrados fijos taladrando los suyos castaños. Estaba realmente molesto. Ninguno le había dirigido la palabra mientras caminaban por los pasillos de Hogwarts rumbo a la torre de su casa, ella estratégicamente unos pasos a la delantera, evitando el contacto visual pero sintiendo sobre su nuca el peso de las miradas de sus amigos; la de Harry se le antojaba completamente alterada y rabiosa, y tenía que reconocer que algo de razón había en ella. Por eso fue la de Ron la que le dolió más, porque de Ron hubiera esperado alguna rabieta, alguna pelea verbal e impulsiva que olvidarían durante el desayuno del día siguiente, o el sucesivo a ese, y sin embargo el pelirrojo, normalmente visceral y tozudo, se limitaba a observarla con algo parecido a la decepción y a la tristeza. Podía sentir sobre ella sus ojos celestes intentando comprender y luego rendirse, dolidos, y contra eso ella no estaba preparada; sí para Harry, porque sabía lo que Harry diría, porque conocía todo el odio y el desprecio que dirigía hacia su exprofesor de pociones, y su reacción, si bien molesta, era cómodamente predecible, pero últimamente no podría decir lo mismo de Ron. Últimamente no sabía lidiar con nada que tuviera que ver con Ron y con sus ojos azules, y eso la asustaba mucho más que los arranques de ira del niño que vivió.

_- ¿Qué, Harry?_ – se atrevió a cuestionarle, visiblemente cansada.

_- Queremos que nos expliques qué mierda ha sido eso en el despacho de Dumbledore_. – escupió Harry.

_- Es el despacho de la profesora McGonagall ahora, Harry, y no ha sido más de lo que ya has visto _– dijo con una tranquilidad ajena a ella.

_- Para mí siempre será el lugar de Albus Dumbledore. Seguiría siéndolo si el traidor de Snape no lo hubiera asesinado aquella noche. ¡Porque fue él, Hermione, él lo mató! ¡Y otra vez es él, estoy seguro! ¿Por qué no nos lo explicas todo ahora que estamos solos?_

_- ¡Porque no puedo, Harry, ya lo has oído!_ – le respondió Hermione levantando la voz, en un chillido a medio camino entre la impaciencia y la impotencia.

_- Hermione, por favor…_ - le imploró Ron sin mirarla, su voz apenas un murmullo apagado y, de cierta forma, triste – _sólo queremos saber por qué lo defiendes…_

- _Ron…_ - se giró sorprendida hacia él con el estómago hecho un nudo – _Ron, no lo estoy defendiendo… sólo creo que quizá hay algo más en todo esto que lo que ya sabemos… por favor, intenten… _- Pero fue interrumpida por un Harry cada vez más molesto.

_- ¡¿Intentar qué, Hermione?! ¡Es un asesino, y no hay nada más que saber!_

_- Exactamente lo mismo dijiste alguna vez de Sirius Black, Harry. Si nadie le hubiera dado la oportunidad de explicarse, tú mismo lo hubieras matado_ – replicó Hermione retándolo con la mirada, consciente de la fibra que acababa de tocar, y de todo lo que eso podría desencadenar. Ron intentó encontrar alguna forma de romper con la tensión que se cernía sobre la habitación, pero al no dar con ninguna, simplemente optó por mantenerse al margen de la guerra de miradas que sostenían sus mejores amigos, presenciando cómo se interponía entre ellos una barrera que tan sólo horas atrás nadie habría podido imaginar.

- _Espero, Hermione… _- siseó Harry, completamente rojo de ira - _que esta sea la última vez que se te ocurra manchar la memoria de Sirius comparándolo con ese bastardo…_ - y tras dirigirle una última mirada de resentimiento, caminó hacia las escaleras que daban a sus dormitorios.

_- Sólo creo que cualquier persona merece una oportunidad de justificarse…_ - murmuró Hermione, intentando convencerse más a sí misma que a sus dos amigos. Un murmullo áspero y burlón salió de los labios de Harry, que se detuvo un momento antes de desaparecer por las escaleras.

_- Para ser tan inteligente a veces llegas a ser bastante tonta. Severus Snape no es una persona, Hermione; es un monstruo. Y si pudo engañar a Dumbledore, no veo por qué no podría engañarte a ti también_ – y se perdió entre las sombras rumbo a su dormitorio, dejando a Ron y a Hermione solos en la sala común.

_- Él no quiso decir eso, Hermione _– susurró Ron acercándose a ella tras unos instantes de silencio en los que la vista humedecida de la castaña se perdía rumbo a la chimenea apagada – _eres una bruja brillante… demasiado… tal vez por eso no podemos entender qué clase de cosas te han hecho confiar en él…_

_- Es que no confío en él, Ron. Tampoco les pido a ustedes que lo hagan… sólo que confíen en mí _– y se mordió el labio inferior al recordar las palabras de Snape en el parque y vislumbrarlas tan parecidas a las suyas – _aún tengo que hacer algo… y cuando lo haga, podré hablar, y se los diré todo. Pero ahora no puedo…_ - Ron asintió en silencio y la atrajo suavemente hacia él en un abrazo afectuoso. Hermione suspiró quedamente y apoyó la cabeza en el pecho desbocado del pelirrojo.

_- Sólo… sólo quiero que estés consciente de que es un hombre muy peligroso, Hermione… no quiero que te haga daño._

_- Bastantes oportunidades tuvo de hacerlo esta noche, Ron… no te preocupes _- el pelirrojo volvió a asentir y la separó un momento para ver su rostro; algo en él se removió furiosamente a la altura de su estómago al observarla tan cansada y vulnerable, y le hizo inclinar la cabeza hacia abajo y depositar un beso peligrosamente cerca de la comisura de sus labios.

_- Descansa, Hermione. Nos hace falta a todos_ – dijo por fin con la voz enronquecida, y tras una última mirada, recorrió el camino que minutos antes anduvo Harry Potter, dejando en la sala a una castaña a punto de derrumbarse y a un mar de dudas y confusiones que amenazaba por tragársela.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Se revolvió por enésima vez en la cama; apenas hace una hora había podido dejar de llorar de frustración. Estaba cansada como pocas veces, y con razón: había sido una noche especialmente pesada, había enfrentado más cosas de las que podía manejar, y se le volcaban encima como toneladas de arena que le escocían en los ojos y le raspaban en la garganta. Se sentía completamente sola, sin sus padres, sin Dumbledore, sin Harry, sin siquiera el molesto murmullo de Lavender y Parvati en aquella desolada habitación para hacerle sentir que su mundo no había cambiado tanto. Sólo ella y su tormenta particular de dudas y temores.

_Y el beso de Ron_, le recordó una imprudente vocecilla salida del interior de su cabeza, y es que esa era una de las mil cosas en que no quería pensar. Era consciente de que últimamente hacían eso demasiado a menudo; rozarse como al descuido, extender un poco los abrazos, desplazar los besos de saludo y despedida cada vez más lejos de la frente y las mejillas, y no estaba segura de si eso le gustaba o no, porque lo que comenzó como una muestra de cariño casi familiar terminó convirtiéndose en algo inclasificable que aceleraba el pulso de Ron cada vez que ella descansaba su cabeza en su pecho, como había ocurrido un par de horas atrás, y que a ella… no lo sabía. La única certeza que tenía era que no sabía nada salvo que no quería alejar a alguien más de su vida.

_Y Snape_, le insistió aquella voz desagradable; claro que Snape, pero ella tampoco quería saber nada por el momento, porque se sentía terriblemente mal al racionalizar todo en perspectiva y darse cuenta de que, efectivamente, estaba protegiéndole demasiado cuando ella ni siquiera estaba segura del por qué lo hacía, mucho menos si todo lo que había dicho –él en un principio, y ella después al defender su postura- era verdad. Lo cual la conducía hacia una última cuestión, rotunda y aplastante que había estado intentando ignorar.

_El pensadero._ Casi podía ver el brillo platinado colarse bajo la puerta de su habitación, casi podía escuchar las oleadas de sus recuerdos revolverse furiosa, titánicamente hasta estrellarse en el borde del contenedor pétreo. Casi podía sentirse absorbida por aquel remolino irrefrenable, podía sentir el vértigo, la posible revelación, la forzada incertidumbre a la que se estaba sometiendo.

_Y qué más da ahora_; sólo le quedaba apurar el trago amargo que supondría cualquier cosa que pudiera descubrir en las mazmorras: la lealtad, la traición, la trampa. Cualquier cosa para la cual no estaba preparada, pero que no tenía sentido retrasar más.

Y con un suspiro y una más bien frágil determinación, Hermione Granger se levantó de la cama a las cuatro de la mañana con destino a las mazmorras del castillo, convencida de que, de cualquier forma, esa noche estaba destinada a no dormir.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Disculpen la demora, pero he estado en exámenes y cargada de trabajos. Los capítulos irán siendo más largos de ahora en adelante, y como compensación por la espera, me encuentro trabajando ya en el siguiente; espero subirlo lo más pronto hoy mismo y a más tardar el Miércoles de esta semana.

Espero que no haya sido demasiado evidente el hecho de que, a partir del quinto libro, Harry comenzó a parecerme un jovencito bastante imprudente, inmaduro, egoísta y con un severo complejo protagónico que no me agrada demasiado. A Ron, en cambio, se le vio madurar un poco, y salvo los fanfics directamente RW/HG, creo que en general no se le hace demasiada justicia a su evolución.

Besos a todas las que leen, especialmente a La-rosa-d-plata, dulceysnape, Cleoru Misumi, Laura, Vanessa y Crystallus; ¡muchas gracias por sus reviews!

S.


End file.
